Challange the Children
by foreverandmore
Summary: The children of the diabolic army try many challenges. rated T for language and graphicness. I don't own Angel's Friends.


Hi Guys so this is the children of the diabolical (think I botched the spelling but whatever) hosts. Here us the list (lets see how bad I bouch the spellings. I couldnt find there info so if you find it tell me the right way to spell them and I'll correct it.) Temptel's daughters name is Rune. Kostede's daughters name is Kali (Pronounced K-lee) Manticore dudes (ah yes I'm so good at names) son's name is Calub. Caveman ones son's name is James. Caveman twos sons name is Nathan.

The rules of this is that if you want a specific challange done then comment or PM it to me other wise I'll pick a random challange. You can also leave who you want to do it and I'll try to make that possible but some challanges will be specific ones. By challanges I mean things like the salt and ice challange and at the end each of them will do one truth or dare that my friends make up. (be very scared they have weird heads. Between you and me I think they were dropped on there heads as kids.) I only own the childrens names and everything about them and some of the challanges I may do. Anyway after a way to long authors note I will start now.

A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N A/N

Kali flipped on a video camera and smiled

"HI guys as promised here is the first of many challange videos that my friends and I will be doing. Since none of the boys would do this me and Rune will be doing the-"Kali started and Rune held up two sprites and four bananas "sprite and banana challange." she finished and laughter was herd in the backround and Kali stuck her middle finger into the air.

"So for thoughes of you who don't know we have to eat two banana's and then drink the entire two liters of sprite. And hopefully Kali will be doing all of the pukeing and I'll be laughing as she pukes her brains out." Rune said and Kali hit her over the head.

"You two should probably do this in the bathroom." Calub shouted and boulth of the girls glared bullets at him but picked up the stuff and flew througha wall into Kali's clean bathroom, with all of the boys following behind them.

"So let's get this challange started hand me a bannana." Kali said and grabbed her two bannana's and boulth girls wolfed them down in only five minutes."Ugh I shouldn't have had that sandwich before this. I'm already stuffed." Kali said and rune laughed

"I haven't eaten or drinken anything for the past day. I used my head." Rune said laughing and finished her banana fast as Kali began chugging her sprite as did Rune.

"Ugh my stomach already hurts."Kali said and burped and Rune kept chugging with her eyes close

"I...freaking...hate...sprite..." Rune said as she chugged, setting it down she burped then shook her head picked it up and kept chugging.

"I feel like shit right now. Complete and utter shit." Kali said and burped then chugged some more.

"Is this supposed to bloat you? You look pregnant in case you care." Rune said as she finished gulping her sprite.

"The people said it has the potential to bloat you and yes I do care that I look preg- how the devil are you done with that already?" Kali finished as she looke at Rune's empty sprite.

"I have no idea I just closed my eyes and chugged as fast as I cou-" Rune started then coughed a few times and then burped then ran her hand threw her hair.

"I am going to puke. How are you so calm through this?" Kali asked holding her stomach doubeling over in pain.

"By being very stubborn. Also it helps to have a very strong stomach thank darkness for inheritad traits." Rune said and rolled her eyes

"I hate you right now." Kali said and then her hand flew to her moulth and she ran to the toilet to throw up.

"Oh yea does this mean I win? If so I would very much like to force myself to puke as I feel like shit right now." Rune said and Kali shook her head and puked again.

"I guess if I puke I'll turn this thing back on." Rune said "though that is highly unlikely. In any case if I don't we'll see you tomorrow and hopefully we feel better I don't feel like I'll puke but it hurts anyway" With that Rune reached up and turned it off.

"So I'm back and thankfully not puking. Rune didn't puke at all but I puked almost all night. Rune was up moaning in pain but she's much better now so we will all do a truth or dare and since Rune one the challange she'll go last and since I lost I go first then the boys in order of ages." Kali said and Rune came in dragging all the boys by there wrists.

"They were trying to get out of this. I'd do it fast before they ditch." Rune said and Kali nodded then reached into the bowl with the slips of paper.

"Ok I got a truth... Who was your first kiss. His name was Jacob enough said it did not last. Nathan next." Kali said and Nathan scowled

"Dare. Go streaking. Can't must keep T. Calub go now. " Nathan said in his broken language.

"Dare prank call my father. Tell got him a girl pregnant." Calub said and Rune dialed Calubs's fathers number and pushed it to him. "Hello father I got rune pregnant please don't tell Temptel." James said and after a second laughed "Yes this is a prank. I will never stupidly endanger my life by saying somithing like that again." Calub said and the second he hung up Rune hit him hard on the head.

"My turn... truth who do have crush on. Rene." Calub said and passed the bowl to Rune quickly who grabbed a slip.

"Dare. Call your boyfriend and tell him that you heard someone in the room kissed him." Rune said and then diled his number. "What the heck! I heard you kissed Kali I hate you so much... Yes this was a prank... yes I did remember you were a mind reader say hi to the camera." Rune flipped her phone over and her boyfriend waved and then hung up.

"OK guys so we will see you at the next challange when the boys will actually do a challange they will be doing the..."Kali said and reached into a crystal dish "milk challange hope they have fun. So we will see you all later bye for now." Kali said and turned off the camera and the screen went dark.


End file.
